


brat-ish

by bratjinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coming in your underwear but its hot, Frotting, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties, and babied, hyunjin just wants to be loved, minsung and woojin are only mentioned, they love each other on the inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratjinnie/pseuds/bratjinnie
Summary: hwang hyunjin is a sweet boy, he talks with honey on his tongue and hugs you with all the care in the world. chan gives him an excuse to not meet all the expectations his sweet marketed personality demands from him.and if he has fun along the way, well there's nothing wrong with that.





	brat-ish

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time publishing something here, so please be kind! i accept constructive criticism! (also im looking for a beta so pls)  
im always in my hyunchan feelings and they need more works on their tag  
anyways, enjoy!

It's not like he hasn't taken some risks in his life.  
For example, one time he flirted with a teacher.  
Well, more like flirting with a tutor, but you could also call it flirting with your classmate that is helping you with math homework. There is also that time that he bought some condoms with his mom's credit card extension (and shall not be said that he never used them). Or that certain moment that he created a grindr account in the spur of the moment in the middle of the night (Even though he deleted it 12 minutes after, when a weird, old-looking guy sent him a dick pic).  
Point is, he is not some pure not-risk-taking boy that might be a virgin. (Although, he kind of is)  
It's also not his fault he's clingy, he just enjoys physical contact so much and it's not like he can't help it, when most of the time his subconscious is the one making him lean into someone's hugs or extend his arm so he can play with one of the members’ hair. He doesn’t mind the video compilations on the internet of him hugging his friends or getting close to their cheeks to smooch them.  
He does mind the reputation that comes from his way of interacting with people. In the rare times he has tried to give off the bad boy vibe he longs so much for, he gets pushed back into the sweet boy next-door/Prince Charming concept the company wants him to have. Maybe he should give up already, because no matter how many times he has asked Minho for advice, the idea always gets rejected.  
So he might need to take some risks before he explodes. He needs the kind of adrenaline he doesn’t get on a daily basis.  
Don't get him wrong, being an idol is something he adores.The rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins when performing, the fans and the immense amount of support from them, being able to dance his heart out on stage; that’s something he wouldn't change for the whole world. But you can't blame him for being fed up with the capitalized version of himself he needs to put on sometimes. That's why he needs to take this risk. At least in his private life, doing something that nobody can control him in gives him a rush similar to when he pops a boner after a performance (This freaks him out just a little).  
He settles for something subtle.

Buying them was the scariest things he’s ever done. He did it online with converted online coins, got them shipped to a locker close to his parent’s house and he was able to get the package after sneaking out of the dorms in the middle of the night. He had run back to the dorms on a hot night, and yet he wore fifteen layers of clothing just so he would not be recognized.  
Two weeks later, he still hadn't opened the package. It was laying underneath his bed, inside a bag, which was hidden inside a backpack. But every morning, he did make sure that it was still there and that no one had opened it.

He had mustered up the courage to open it a week before awards season started. Everything was chaotic in the apartment and the air was filled with the same excitement a comeback would bring. When he had returned to the dorms and saw that the house was empty though, he quickly realized that everyone was either at school or at work.  
This never happened. It was the first time Hyunjin had been alone in months. It felt like he could breathe a little easier now.  
He hadn't even thought about the package until he finished showering and closed the bedroom door. The towel fell off his hips and just as he reached down to grab it, he saw the backpack nestled under the bed. Without too much thought, he grabbed the backpack.  
After locking the door and opening the package, he immediately noticed that the panties were red and see-through and fuck, his heart started beating faster, a million thoughts running through his mind. And yet at the same time, the only thing Hyunjin could wonder about was how would they look on his hips.  
So he put them on slowly, hands shaking, having to accommodate his dick a little to the left. It was a little uncomfortable at first since his usual underwear had so much more room, but at the same time he had never felt as free as he did when saw himself in the mirror; the image of his already half hard cock, his cheeks getting red from the excitement.  
He gets closer to the mirror and observes the contrast, admiring how pretty he looks, and for the first time in his life he understands what people mean when they call him pretty.  
Hyunjin wonders how the lingerie would feel against his skin while dancing. He wonders if it would feel magical while doing something wonderful.

After bottling up all the anxiety his idea gave him, he finally gathers up the courage to wear his panties to practice. Since it’s colder now, he wears them under his usual boxers because he hates being cold, along with the baggiest sweatpants he owns and an oversized shirt that goes down to his thighs.  
Just to be sure no one will finds out.

As the weeks pass, he starts getting a little braver, wearing them almost every day, either to practice or school, he doesn’t use boxers anymore and starts buying different pieces every week.  
Really, it was a matter of time before he got caught.

It isn’t the best situation though.  
He’s in the laundry room. It’s early in the morning, just the right time to wash them: when no one’s awake. He starts hearing sounds from down the hall half an hour after washing and scrubbing continuously, so he leaves with some of them still wet and dripping.

He doesn’t notice the pair he’d left behind in the drier.

A long time ago, Chan and Woojin had talked about the chores of the house. In the end, they had agreed that Chan would cook their meals when they didn’t order out, and Woojin would do the laundry, while the rest of the kids would take care of their own mess. But the new album had him more busy, so Woojin asked Chan to do the laundry this time, promising to take them all out to eat later so he wouldn’t have to also cook.  
He agrees, laundry is easy and relaxing so he takes his time after waking up. Most of the guys are already gone, only Minho and Jisung were still hanging around the dorms even though they were set to leave in an hour or so.  
He was folding the last items of clothing when he finds them: white and meant for small hips, they have little yellow hearts all over and a single piece of see through fabric at the top.  
Time stops momentarily.  
His feet won’t move and he can’t help but wonder who they belong to. His mind spins, he can’t figure out who the panties belong to and he can’t help but blush.

He keeps an eye out; during practice, at showcases, but he doesn’t notice anything. In fact he practically forgets about it after awards season ends.  
He does notice Hyunjin a little more light on his feet lately, though. Chan can't pinpoint the exact moment he started acting more cocky; with a smirk on his lips almost all day long. It gives him a warmth that spreads all over his body and soon enough, he starts seeing that smirk in his dreams.

It’s summer now and he’s getting confident by the day, it’s the 00’ line daybreak and everyone is out, but he’s bored out of his mind wondering why he had refused to go out, but there’s nothing he can do now. Hyunjin had too much pent-up energy to be laying around, so he decides to practice at the new company building.  
In a spur of the he chooses to put on a pair of panties before he heads off.  
He probably should have turned on the air-conditioning before starting though, because he’s lying on the floor now and sweating buckets, all the energy he had a couple hours ago is all used up now though, so it’s worth it.

Chan is tired of sitting down. He’s tired of a lot of things too, like his ability to not think things through. For example, today the dorms would be almost empty and would be much more comfortable to work in than the studio, but he can’t leave without finishing this verse so he decides for a break. Maybe dancing will clear his mind a little.

When the door opens Hyunjin thinks it’s one of the new trainees, since no one uses this room other than himself, Minho or Felix, but when Chan is the one that comes through the door, his heart starts racing a little. He has been somewhat flirting with him for about the past few weeks, but he doesn’t think Chan has noticed yet.  
Maybe this is a gift from up above.  
“Hey, uh, I didn’t know you were in the building?” Chan enters and puts his phone and bag on a little table in the corner. His pace is soft, it doesn’t have the same weight of confidence it always does.  
“Uh, yeah. The guys went out to eat and I couldn’t stay still. Decided to come here to use up some energy.” Hyunjin notices Chan’s eye bags and thinks that maybe it isn’t best time to tease him.  
“How long have you been here?”  
“Uh, since two pm? I think?” He checks his phone to check the time. It’s already seven in the afternoon. “Woah, I didn’t even notice the time.”  
Chan chuckles a little, and Hyunjin feels warm. It might freak him out more than the panties normally do, so he pushes it to the back of his mind for the time being. They stay in silence for a little while, and he realizes then that they are staring at each other through the mirror, Chan’s gaze is heavy and he doesn’t recognize it from before, it’s probably been too long since he’s looking, so he decides to break the stare.  
Chan doesn’t stop though. He can’t, not when Hyunjin’s still panting from practice, sweat dripping down his neck, pupils a little too wide and his hair stuck upwards. His dick twitches a little, and he needs to get out of there fast.  
“Wanna, uh,” He chokes a little on his spit as Hyunjin’s head snaps to look at him in the eye again. “Get out a little, maybe down to the cafeteria, since I can’t really leave until I finish the track I’m working on. A little break would be nice though.”  
“Yeah, sure, I just gotta clean up, meet me downstairs?” Hyunjin had felt a little turned on too, and he just needed a minute to himself.  
“Yeah, okay,” Chan said before he left the room, and it might have been a few moments, but that interaction had shaken him up a little.  
Only after taking a few steps though, he realized that he had not only left his belongings in the practice room, but also that he couldn’t leave Hyunjin cleaning all by himself, not really.  
So, he went back but when he opened the door, he was greeted with a more teaseful image. Hyunjin was stretching, his legs spread with one fully stretched to the right.Aside from the great view of his ass, what caught Chan’s attention was the delicate fabric peeking from Hyunjin’s shorts, black, barely there, see-through fabric, obviously not boxers shorts. Panties,, that’s what they were. Meaning the panties were Hyunjin’s.  
But it’s okay, he’s mature enough to deal with this situation, just like any leader would. Or that was the plan at least, until the stretching made Hyunjin moan softly, loud enough to make Chan’s hardened dick twitch a little.  
He closed the door as loud as he could, hoping and praying that he had read Hyunjin’s earlier glances correctly. He laughs a little, his body heavy with exhaustion and lust.  
“See, Jinnie, I had a strong feeling you were a little bit of a slut, but wearing panties to practice? I bet you were just waiting for someone to notice, how pitiful.” Each word was spit of fire and Hyunjin doesn’t know whether it’s truly disgust or if Chan is just as turned on as he is right now.  
Chan comes closer though, because there’s nothing to lose anymore and the other boy is still on the floor, watching him with wide, teary eyes and his lips pressed together in a straight line, and fuck, no one would know how much it took him not to fuck his mouth then and there.  
“I knew that someone on the team was meant to be a whore, specially after I found these panties a while back in the laundry room,” So that’s where Hyunjin’s favorite pair had gone. “But I guess they were yours all this time. Fuck, I bet you ruined them while getting off. Such a dirty girl.” Hyunjin can’t help but whine at Chan’s words, Chan’s glancing down him from above, spitting these words at him, hitting all the right places.  
Chan leans down, enough to grab him by his hair and get him onto his feet He also takes Hyunjin’s hips roughly, pulling their bodies together, their clothed erections rubbing against each other.  
“Already hard with just a few words.”  
The chuckles and degradation makes him drip cold sweat down his back, having to bite his under lip hard enough so a moan doesn't escape his lips. “Don't act like you aren’t hard too just from me stretching, Channie-hyung”  
Well, the older boy certainly wasn’t expecting a response, but it doesn’t surprise him, not when Hyunjin’s smirk sets him in fire.  
“C’mon, get off on my thigh like the slut you are. Show me exactly how you like it.”  
Hyunjin can’t help but rut against the older’s thigh after being given permission, and the friction is just too good. Chan is currently biting down his neck, and it’s all he’s ever wanted and more. He keeps moaning, a never-ending frequency of whiny moans that go straight to Chan’s dick.  
Hyunjin is the one that connects their mouths, he’s been wanting to kiss Chan since the start of his trainee days, before all the dirty thoughts in his mind started to grow, using Chan as a main actor in most of his wet dreams.  
It’s messy and wet, their teeth collide for a second and it hurts, but none of them stop, bruising their lips while searching for friction, but then Chan’s hand moves away from his hip and goes under his shorts and straight to his panties; he grabs one of his ass cheeks and massages it while they keep kissing.  
“I can feel you getting wet for me already. So easy, so desperate, ruining your shorts and your pretty panties for me,” He snaps the panties against Hyunjin’s skin and the burning sting it leaves on his ass feels like heaven, making him whine louder. “My pretty, dirty girl, that’s it. Get off for me baby, show me how bad you are for me,” and he keeps whining while Chan turns his body around, and he can see how much of a mess he is in the mirror.  
“So bad, hyung” His lips are parted and red, he is still sweating. Chan lowers Hyunjin’s shorts, enough to see his dick straining through the panties and how enchanting his sun-kissed skin of his backside against the fabric, it’s sight that has Chan, who’s as messed up as Hyunjin is, on the edge of cumming.  
Chan continues to lower Hyunjin’s shorts, until he can see his full ass in those black panties.  
“What do you say baby, want me ruin your pretty panties more for you?” Hyunjin nods and feels Chan’s dick against his back, hard and heavy, but he doesn’t get what he wants just yet. “I need you to use your words, princess. Come on, ask me to ruin you with that pretty mouth of yours.” Hyunjin didn’t think he could arch his back as much as he did in that moment.  
“Ah, ple-ah, please, make me dirty, ah-ah, ma-make them as dirty as I am, ah, please Channie-hyung,” He can’t finish his sentence because one of Chan’s fingers holding his chin up slips into his mouth, and he sucks it in, wets it with spit. Somewhere deep in his subconscious, he knows it’s because he’s too loud, but Hyunjin enjoys the idea of being read so easily that all his kinks are exposed raw.  
It’s always like this with Chan, he reads him so easily, Hyunjin feels enamoured and cared when his hyung guesses with one look just what he wants, and gives it in a silver plate, just for his dear pretty princess.  
“Begging so pretty for me baby, how could I say no? How could I deny all that you have been asking for since the start, showing yourself like the whore you truly are.” They keep rutting, captivated in the movements, barely breathing in the hot atmosphere and consumed in each other, until they reach their highs.  
But if Hyunjin is honest, he isn’t satisfied yet. He lets Chan know by taking his fingers out of his mouth, and turning his head, meeting his hyungs eyes before kissing him again, this time slower, but still hungry. The dancer loves how small he feels in his arms, and can’t stop imagining how it would be to be held up the air by its strong arms.  
“My precious little slut, can’t get enough, can’t you? Such a brat, never satisfied with what your hyungs gives you.” Hyunjin nods, still looking at his lips and smiling.  
“Yours. Your brat.” Chan laughs and pets his head, while they look in each other.  
Hyunjin tries to dive into his mouth again but Chan stops him softly, laughing quietly “I know you’re needy baby, but not here, we already made so much of a mess already. Let me help you wash and then we can head back home and talk this through more comfortably.” Jinnie nodded in response and placed a sweet peck on Chan’s cheek, feeling more pretty right between his arms than with the panties on his hips.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants to scream at me, my twt @bratjinnie and the link to my cc is right there so you can do it anonymously too!


End file.
